Selfish
by MichonneGalaxy
Summary: Rick Grimes hates sharing. Always has. Probably always will. (Rick x Michonne, Richonne)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first fic, ever, so I'd appreciate any kind of feedback you have to offer!_

 _Also, don't know how many of my shipmates are on tumblr, but I'm on there as diamond-plays._

 _I know you guys have tagged me in things, and mentioned my name etc. I just want to let you guys know that I have no idea in hell how to work tumblr, I'm just there for the Richonne positivity, liveblogs, and feels! I hope I don't offend anyone by not responding to you guys there, please forgive me._

 _Anyways, please enjoy and let me know if you would be interested in reading more!_

 _Mine._

Ever since he was a little boy Rick Grimes despised sharing.  
"I purposely only bought one, Richard. Its for your own good, you've got to learn how to share, not only just with your brother, but with others too." Mama Grimes would always say something along these lines whenever Rick's greedy fingers clung to just about anything that he believed belonged to him.  
His father would joke and laugh, saying that was a trait that he received from his mother. His brother on the other hand truly despised his greedy antics and often labeled him as a selfish being.  
Rick wasn't entirely keen of his brother's nickname, his mother knew this, and often told young Jeffery to watch his mouth when speaking about his younger brother, fearing that he may take these unkind words to heart.  
But that was nearly thirty whole years ago.  
In this new world, selfishness is considered a pro in a world full of cons. After finding his family, Rick was just grateful that they were alive and well. Rick was determined to make it up to Shane, for he was the one responsible for making sure that his son Carl and his wife Lori made it out alive.  
Rick soon learned that Lori had found her own way of showing her appreciation to Shane too.  
Once Rick found out about his wife and his best friend, he surprisingly responded in kind. Shane was still the one that kept his family safe during the beginning of this mayhem. Sure, Rick was pissed, and he let Shane know this too. He'd explained to his best friend how he wanted to break his jaw after he figured out what had occurred between the two.  
Yeah, Rick was pissed.  
But still, he had a group to protect, and he wasn't going to let that anger get in the way of protecting the people he cared about. For the first time in his life, Rick was a selfless being.  
This selflessness didn't last long though.  
 _"Shane thinks I'm his. He thinks the baby is his."_  
These two sentences were all Rick heard before he transformed back into his selfish, determined self.  
Shane is dead now.  
So is his wife.  
 _"Maybe if I had continued to bask in my selfness my wife would still be alive."_  
Maybe.  
Fortunately now that Shane was dead, this meant that his children were undeniably, one hundred percent his, regardless of DNA.  
Well, almost all one hundred percent his.  
They still had Michonne.  
 _He_ still had Michonne.  
She told him herself that she was still with him, that she'll always be with him.  
Even though she'd already explained this to him, he couldn't help but notice that she was slowly pulling away from him. Sure they lived together, of course they did, and Carl wouldn't have it any other way.  
Neither would Rick.  
After Pete's death however, Michonne might as well be living someplace else. She was hardly under their roof four out of seven days.  
She was hardly home.  
The sound of the lock shook Rick from his thoughts of Michonne's lack of presence. Rick sat up in his less then comfortable bed completely, and began to quietly make his way down the stairs of his home. Once he reached the bottom he noticed Michonne's jacket hanging on the coat rack towards the front door.  
"Michonne." He called out to her in a whisper. His tone was questioning, but he knew it was her.  
"Rick? In here." She whispered back from the direction of the kitchen.  
Rick made his way into the kitchen and took in her appearance. She wore her constable outfit minus her jacket and shoes. She was leaning on the counter while holding a half-eaten pear. She nodded in Rick's direction in greeting before clearing her throat.  
"Did I wake you?" She asked him softly after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  
Rick shook his head, assuring her that she didn't disturb him. Rick tugged on the bottom of his shirt while staring at her own, his eyebrows raised.  
"Oh…" Michonne smiled and offered him a soft chuckle. "Well, as you can see…. She paused to take another bite of her pear "…I just got home. " She offered, all while avoiding Rick's eyes.  
A few moments of silence passed before Rick responded.  
"It's past midnight, Michonne." Rick swallowed hard in order to hide his frustration. He continued to stare at her face even though her eyes were adverted, as if she were trying to hide herself.  
But from what?  
Him?  
"I know what time it is." Michonne shot back, her almond shaped, warm brown eyes now boring into his icy blue ones.  
Rick scoffed.  
"Sorry." She offered softly, avoiding his gaze once more. "It's just that... She trailed off as she walked past him in order to throw away the remains of her pear. "...I didn't ask what time it was." She finished, coldly.  
Rick cleared his throat and nodded, getting the message.  
"Carol made dinner for all of us." Rick stated while scratching at his scruff.  
"Did she now?" Michonne was grateful that the subject had changed. She made her way back into the kitchen area and placed her hand on the oven's handle, preparing to open it.  
"It's not in there." Rick stated simply. "It's in the refrigerator, where all the leftovers go." He chuckled lightly as Michonne turned to meet the refrigerator's handle. "Wouldn't expect you to know that, though. " He mumbled bitterly, no longer able to hide his fustration. Michonne allowed her hand to drop from the door's handle as she turned around to face Rick with a incredulous look on her face.

"Excuse me?" She whispered, folding her arms across her chest.  
Rick scoffed as he stares at her for a bit.  
"Our shift ended hours ago. Where were you Michonne?" Rick asked bluntly, tiredly.  
Michonne considered not answering him.  
"…I was at Deanna's." She finally answered. Her eyes focused on the floor.  
"At Deanna's or at Spencer's?" Rick questioned.  
Michonne's eyes shit back up to Rick's. "What?"  
"Were you with Deanna, comforting her for the loss of her son and husband or were your with Spen-"  
"What the hell do you even care?" Michonne nearly yelled.  
"You know why." Rick said, his tone completely opposite of Michonne's, completely soft and sincere.  
After a few moments of tension and staring Michonne broke the silence by scoffing.  
"Right." She whispered as she began making her way past Rick, towards their set of stairs. "Goodnight. "  
"Rick watched after her as she left up the stairs, as he often did without responding to her farewell.  
After watching Michikne make her way up the stairs, he turned his attention to his wedding ring and twisted the band around his finger.  
"…Night, Michonne." He whispered into the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I really do appreciate them even if there is just one telling me how awful my story is. Just thank you for taking time to leave a review._

 _Let's check in on our faves:_

Chapter 2

Michonne woke up to the smell of bacon and rain. The smell of anything that wasn't either undead or murderous pleased her, so waking up to this seemed like a treat. She slowly crawled out of bed and decided to shower before breakfast, rather than after.  
After her shower Michonne threw on a pair of navy blue jeans and a plain white tee shirt and tied her hair into a tight high ponytail that caused her locs to swing graciously in whatever direction she moved her head.  
After getting dressed Michonne made her way downstairs and took in the scene in front of her. Carl was feeding Judith the remains of what appeared to be grits, or at least, that's what he was trying to do. He, very much like his sister was covered in grits, except for his pants, and that was probably due to Judith not being able to reach that far yet.

"You're gonna need another shower." Michonne said as she made her way to search for cloth within the kitchen.

"You're up early. " He offered in response, with a small smile Michonne's direction.  
"I smelled bacon." Michonne responded with a shrug of her shoulders.  
This time Carl allowed himself to smile wider at Michonne's bluntness.  
"Oh and I'll have you know that I don't need to take another shower, but I do need to take my first shower." Carl said before rising and shaking his now grit stained shirt, courtesy of Judith.

"Carl Grimes up before 10 am, showered, well rested and feeding his baby sister breakfast? I just knew it was to good to be true." Michonne joked as she lifted Judith from her highchair.  
"Hey I got at least two of those done."

"Sure about that? Seems to me like you two are wearing most of what you supposedly fed Judith."  
"Okay well I am at least up before 10." Carl stated defensively.  
"Well…" Michonne then held out the arm that wasn't occupied Judith and stared at her blank wrist. "…barely."  
"You aren't even wearing a watch!" Carl said with a small laugh. Michonne let out laugh of her own, only to be cut short due to Judith's sudden hair pulling.  
"Ouch, Judith, next time you do something like that, at least give me a warning. I know you can't speak just yet but any kind of signal would be nice." Michonne said as she desperately tried to free her hair from the toddler's vise grip.

Carl smiled at the two's interaction.

"This is nice." He stated.

"Watching me suffer is nice?" Michonne joked before finally getting Judith to release her hair. "Thanks for that back, Judith."

"No!, Carl laughed. "Just you being here and not whenever you usually are… its just, nice having you back here." Carl said, his voice trailing off with a hint of uncertainty.  
Michonne noticed a change in Carl's mood.

"Where else would I be?" she asked softly before switching Judith to her left hip.  
"Just… whenever it is you go nowadays. But hey, at least you're here on weekends," Carl said trying to lighten the mood once more. "I mean I'd rather have you here on the weekdays because they're long-"  
Carl was cut off by a knock at the door.  
"Hold that thought." Michonne handed Carl Judith  
"And also, hold that Grimes." She joked before a second knock was at the door.  
"Really? 'Hold that Grimes?'" Carl asked through his fit of chuckles. Judith joined him with a fit of her own giggles without the slightest clue about what he may be laughing at.

"Least Judy thinks I'm funny. " There was a second knock at the door. "Oh right. Coming! "

Michonne opened the door to a smiling Jessie. She was soaked and without a jacket but still she stood there, smiling.

"Jessie? Hi. You should come in its really bad out here ." Michonne offered as she moved out of the way for the blonde woman to enter. Jessie shook her head slightly. "I'm fine, but thank you Michonne." She denied politely. "Is Rick up yet? I know its his day off and all but I was just have something to run by him." Jessie stated a bit louder, in order for Michonne to hear her over the heavy rain.

 _You know his it's his day off? Michonne wondered to herself._

"Oh um, I think he's still sleeping, sorry? Should I leave a message?" Michonne joked.  
Jessie smiled at Michonne's light joke. "Actually that would be great. I just wanted to know if he would be attending Morgan's arrival party later tonight.  
 _  
You walked all the way here in the rain to without a coat, for that? Alexandrians…_ Michonne thought to herself.

"I'm not completely sure that he will be attending, but I'll definitely tell him you stopped by."

Jessie smiled and turned to walk down the wet stairs and return home. "Thanks Michonne.  
Michonne offered the woman a nod as she closed the door.

"Who was it?" Carl asked from inside the kitchen where he was wiping Judith's filthy face with the cloth that Michonne had found before.

"Just your fathers friend Jessie" Michonne said as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Oh. I don't think her son Ron likes me. I mean like- before dad shot Pete."

"So he's just always disliked you?" Michonne asked  
"No it's just that after Enid and I became friends, he just… wasn't as nice I guess?"

Michonne nodded her understanding.

"He likes her." She stated, putting two and two together. "Do you like her?"

Carl shrugged.

"Hey, as long as you don't go batshit crazy and somehow ending up waving a gun at the people of Alexandria."  
Carl did his best to contain his laughter, and failed. "That's messed up." He managed, wiping at some of the tears the stained the corner of his eyes due to him laughter.

"Carl?" Rick shouted from someplace upstairs, most likely the kid's rooms, wondering where they could be this early.

"Our Queen has awoken." Michonne joked before reaching for Judith "Ill finish cleaning baby Grimes up. You go see what Papa Grumpy Grimes needs. Oh and shower while you're up there."

"Papa Grumpy Grimes…" Carl repeated before chuckling. "You're on a roll today."  
Michonne smiled as Carl made his way up to see what his father wanted.

"Son?" Rick called for his Carl again, confused about where he and his sister may be at this hour.

"Yeah dad?" Carl offered after entering his and Judith's room.

Rick took in his son's grit stained hair and clothes.

"You fed Judy?" Rick asked knowingly.

Carl chuckled slightly before nodding his head. "Tried to. Oh and good morning to you too."

"Right, good morning son. So where's our culprit? Rick asked, referring to Judith.

"Downstairs with Michonne. She's cleaning her up."

Rick's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Michonne is here?"

"Well she does kinda live here dad."

Rick scoffed "Hardly."

"Go get cleaned up, I'm gonna go check on Judy and say good morning to Michoone."

Carl nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

Rick, on the other hand went downstairs where he saw Judith and Michonne settled at the sink.

Michonne was making a crown of suds on Judith's head. She turned towards the sound of Rick's footsteps and offered him a smile once he finally entered.

"Look at you two, being all domestic and shit." Rick said with a smirk as he leaned against the counter.

Michonne nodded and rearranged Judith's crown a bit. "Morning Rick." She greeted.

"And look at you, being all here and shit." Rick quipped lightly.

Michonne swallowed hard, they haven't even said 20 words to each other and here Rick was, already picking a fight."

Judith played with the suds Michonne had created, unaware of the growing tension between the two adults.

"Suppose I am here…" 'and shit" Michonne stated with a shrug, hoping to turn the conversation around.

"For how long though?"

Now it was too late. Rick wanted a fight.

Michonne dried her hands off on her pants as she turned around to face Rick.

"Your girlfriend stopped by this morning. "

"I don't have a girlfriend, Michonne."

"Well, none of my friends have ever stooped by my house at 10am in the rain asking if I'd attend a party with them.

Rick stared at Michonne for a while.

"That's because you're never home for them to stop by in the first place." Rick shot back, his cold eyes staring back at her brown ones.

"You're right. Its about time for me to join them anyways." She quipped sarcastic yet oh so serious at the same time.

"Where the hell are you going now? " Rick grunted in frustration as he watched Michonne search for her shoes.

Michonne did not respond as she slipped on her shoes and reached for her jacket. Rick sighed and snatched it off the coat rack.

"Where are you going?"

Michonne reached up for her jacket and was unsuccessful as Rick held it higher above her head, out of her reach.

"What are you? 12? Rick, give if here."  
"I asked you a question."

"Why Rick?! Why does it matter? Need to know where I am so you can go out there and pick a fight with me outside of this house too?" Michonne asked through gritted teeth.

"You know what? I'll just take a number from your girlfriend and do without It." She chuckled angrily.

"Wait Michonne don'-!"

Rick was cut off by the sound of the door opening and slamming shut in a matter of seconds.

Rick sighed in frustration and returned to Judith who was still in the sink with her makeshift crown circling her head.

"Least you haven't left yet." Rick whispered to his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for your reviews guys. They make me really happy and they're very reassuring. I truly appreciate them!_

 _Let's check in on these dorks~_

Chapter 3

Michonne all but stomped down the damp stairs of her home. The cool fall breeze combined with the now heavy rain offered a cruel combination to whomever dared to step foot outside. Michonne's arms were the first to feels the effects of the storm's freezing weather.  
Michonne snaked both of her arms inside of her thin top in order to welcome them to any kind of heat her body offered.  
Her attempts to keep herself warm and fairly dry were practically in vain as the wind picked up again.

She needed her jacket.

"Fuckin' Rick." She mumbled bitterly, her breath visible due to the storm's low temperature and harsh winds.  
Michonne sighed, her breath visible once more as she tried to think about what caused Rick's sour mood towards her.

Sure she was out for quite some time yesterday, but that was the last day of the week. Michonne was always home during the weekend, she made sure of it. A second sigh escaped from her lips as replayed her and Rick's last two arguments in her head; both of which somewhere involved her lack of presence at their home.

Michonne understood that back on the road things were different, that presence was a requirement and not an option.

Alexandria is too different for those rules to apply there too. A safe community guarded by its people in which others got a chance to not only survive, but to live as well.  
With all this taken into consideration, she still could not process why her absence was such a sensitive topic for her and Rick.  
Michonne stopped for a moment to observe the walls of Alexandria. It was truly convenient that Reg was an architect before the world went to shit. But Reg was dead now. Her katana slit his throat and ended his life just as it had ended Hershel's.

Hershel, Tyreese, Bob…  
"Michonne. "Came a concerned voice.  
Startled, Michonne whipped her head in the direction she heard her voice in, her ponytailed locs dancing around due to the sudden movement.  
The concerned voice belonged to Rick. The two were inches away from each other when Michonne turned to face him. She let out a shaky breath and took a step back in order to regain some sense of personal space.

"I could've hurt you." Michonne said after turning her focus back to the titanic walls. Her voice was unsteady, and barely above a whisper.  
"We'll fortify it," Rick began knowingly. "That way we'll honor Reg, and show our appreciation to Deanna at the same time. His eyes were glued to Michonne as he spoke, but her attention was still on the walls.

Michonne simply nodded, her eyes casted downwards now, towards the ground.  
Rick sighed before he brought his hands to the zipper of his jacket, preparing to remove it

"What are you doing?" Michonne questioned, her eyes finally reaching his.  
"You can't blame yourself for Reg's death, Michonne." Rick said, ignoring her question. He motioned for her to remove her arms from the inside of her top. She did so as she waited for him to continue. Rick was silent for a moment while he helped Michonne into his jacket. "Remember when we were out lookin' for supplies and ammo with Carl?" "First time you saw Morgan? Michonne nodded. "Well, remember that guy that kept runnin' over at us every time he saw us pass? One with the bright orange hiking bag?" Michonne nodded again. "We left him there, screamin' and runnin' like a maniac on our way there. On the way back all we saw was that bright orange bag."

"We didn't even know that guy Rick, this is Reg we're talking about here."  
"That's beside the point." Rick shook his head, a few of his drenched curls rested on his forehead as he did so.  
"Point is that we didn't kill him. We didn't kill that man, and you didn't kill Reg."  
Michonne squinted up at Rick. "If that's supposed to make me feel better, it doesn't. You'd be an awful therapist. "She said with a small smile.  
Rick returned her smile with one of his own. "I tried." He mumbled, scratching at the back of his head.

 _Adorable_. Michonne thought to herself as she admired Rick's boyish antics.

Just as she was about to respond a sneeze passed through her lips.  
"Guess that jacket ain't enough. Come on, let's get home." Rick suggested. Michonne nodded and began walking back towards the direction of their home  
_

Michonne removed her boots at the door and placed them on the mat to dry. Rick did the same before entering their house behind Michonne.  
Michonne removed Rick's jacket and hung it up on the hanger next to hers to dry. After doing so she sneezed again.  
"Maybe you should call in sick on Monday," Rick suggested, only half joking. "I'm sure Deanna wouldn't mind if one of her constables don't show up to rescue any stranded cats." Rick stated with a smile as he approached Michonne with a dry rag.

"What did she want yesterday anyways?" Rick asked from the living room, where he was half focused on drying himself off with him own rag.

"Oh um, well Spencer wants a new job, says he's tired of playing bodyguard for the gate."

"That a fact?"

"Mhm." Michonne joined Rick in the living room. "So the three of us were up late, trying to figure out what duty would be best for him.  
"Mhm." Rick was not giving this conversation his full attention. Rick knew that Spencer had a schoolboy crush Michonne, but that didn't faze him. In Rick's mind, Michonne bonged to him. He belonged to her. That's just the way things were.

"And?" Rick asked, encouraging her to continue.

"He decided that he wants to be a constable."

Rick stopped his task of drying off and looked at Michonne to see if she was joking. She looked back at him, as serious as he was.

She was serous. Spencer wanted to be a constable.

Michonne was Rick's partner and all around third most favorite person in this screwed up, post-apocalyptic world. They'd spent much more time together as constables than they did on the road. This time allowed them and their friendship to excel.  
Spencer becoming a constable meant that he would be spending the same amount of time with Michonne that he did.  
He'd be spending time with his partner.  
His Michonne.

"Rick?" Came Michonne's soft voice. Rick had been staring at her for a while now, possibly playing off different scenarios in his head.

Rick blinked once, then twice. Finally, he spoke.

"No."


End file.
